Broken - outtake
by Meyzen
Summary: Occurs after chapter 39 of "Broken". Just some thoughts of some of the characters. I have posted it separately so it hopefully won't interfere the flow of the main story. Warnings for language.
1. Chapter 1

OK so I can't get the words to co-operate for the next chapter of Broken so I decided to write this to see if it would loosen a few brain cells.

Characters are the creation of Janet Evanovich... just borrowing them for fun not profit.

* * *

Joe's POV.

I flagged the hostess down for another drink. Anything to try and drown out Helen's incessant whining. I hoped to Christ she wasn't going to keep this up the whole fucking way back to Trenton. At least Kloughn had asked for a seat further back near the rest rooms, so I didn't have to put up with his ineptness. Let him spill his food and drink all over someone else.

I couldn't believe what a disaster this whole trip turned out to be. It should all have been simple and straight forward. But no, Manoso and his goons had to be there interfering and Cupcake had to be friggin' unreasonable. Hell she even had us thrown out of the hospital and threatened with arrest. Who the hell does she think she is? We fly all the way to Vegas to bring her home and she treats us like trash. _Un-fucking-believable_.

And that cheap shot with the whole fake doctor set up. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. All I was doing was trying to make her see reason, to return to where she belongs. And she makes me look like a liar and an idiot. It wasn't lying, not really, I was just wanting to help her. She wouldn't listen or let me explain. The same as that night with Terri. If only she would stop and let me explain she would see that it meant nothing. It's a guy thing. There's nothing wrong with having a bit on the side, it doesn't mean you don't love your wife or girlfriend, sometimes we just need a bit of variety. Different women fill different needs in your life.

Hell, Cupcake was the one on my arm in public wasn't she. We were destined to have a future together but she's just being fucking difficult. It's as though she thinks she can just throw it all away. Well the joke will be on her when she realises that she has no one. Manoso doesn't want her, she has no friends outside Trenton. I could feel the satisfaction build inside me, knowing how she would be humbled and humiliated when she had to come crawling back home. Maybe I'd make her suffer and beg some before taking her back. Get a bit of payback for the humiliation she's caused me.

With those thoughts in mind I settled back in my seat and enjoyed the various scenarios I imagined taking place when Cupcake returned to Trenton.

* * *

Helen's POV

I'm mortified at Stephanie's actions. How could she have us banned from the hospital? I'm her mother for goodness sakes. I've never been more embarrassed in my life, threatened by security and told to leave or they would call the police. I tried to tell them that Joseph _IS _the police, but they just laughed in my face, telling me he had no jurisdiction there.

What will everyone think when we get home? I was to return as the caring triumphant mother, that was my entitlement. To bring my daughter home where she belongs and guide her along the right path that would lead to a good life. Why can't she be more like Valerie? Why on earth does she have to be so obstinate? I'm sure she is doing it deliberately just to embarrass me.

And now I will have to face the Burg and all the questions on why Stephanie is not returning. What on earth will I tell them? Certainly not the truth, that she is an ungrateful difficult child who has no respect for her mother or those who care about her. That will not be sufficient to stop tongues wagging. At least I have several hours on the flight to think of something. Thankfully no one will pay any mind to anything Albert has to say, but Joseph, it wouldn't hurt him to help me find a way to handle this. After all, everyone thinks they're engaged and he was the one who said he could convince her to return home. And yet here we are on a plane returning to Trenton without her.

* * *

Frank's POV

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee…. which I had to make myself, wondering if Helen is going to have time to make pot roast for dinner. Her flight doesn't arrive for a few more hours and it will be late in the afternoon when she lands. I'm sure she'll have time to prepare something. Edna's cooking is OK, but not as good as Helen's, and I'm tired of having to make the bed and find which wardrobe Edna has hung my shirts in. What's up with that anyway? Helen always lays fresh clothes out for me each day.

I don't know why, but Helen is all in a flap about Stephanie. I didn't even realise she had disappeared a few months ago. I never really noticed her absence, I suppose I just put it down to her being busy or something. Besides, having Val and her tribe over here every week for dinner is enough to distract anyone.

I don't get involved in the girls lives, never have. Raising the girls has always been Helen's job. Now if they were boys that would be a different matter. But they're not. And Val has only managed to produce girls so I just keep my head down and keep out of the way. I have the cab, and my poker buddies at the lodge, and Helen has her own circle of friends, so life is quiet and routine, just the way I like it.

The sudden need for Helen to rush off to Vegas with that Morelli boy and Albert just because Stephanie was in hospital was very inconvenient and disruptive. But Helen's on her way back now, so hopefully things will return to normal. Apparently Stephanie is not returning with them. I don't know why, I suppose I should have asked Helen, but I'm sure she'll tell me if I really need to know.

* * *

Edna's POV

With Helen gone these last few days it's been a real eye opener on just how useless Frank is. I knew he never paid any attention initially when Stephanie disappeared, he lives in his own little world and unless something affects him directly he doesn't tend to take any notice. But tell the man he has to make his own bed and find his own clothes, and you'd think he was asked to donate a kidney.

I'm so proud of my baby grand-daughter. It took a painful and shattering experience for her to do it, but she finally broke free of this narrow minded community and her overbearing mother. Helen may be my daughter but that doesn't mean I have to be blind to her faults. She hasn't given Stephanie a moment's peace since the day that poor child was born. Trying to shape her into something that meets with Helen's and the Burg's approval. Stephanie tried to rebel for many years, even trying to gain her father's approval and interest, but she wasn't a boy, so it was a lost cause.

When I heard she'd been shot I desperately wanted to fly to Vegas to be with her. But I didn't have the money and Helen insisted that I had to remain behind to look after Frank. It's her own fault that he's as useless as he is, the man can't even make himself a sandwich.

Thankfully Stephanie has some wonderful friends through Rangeman, even if she doesn't fully realise it yet. I don't know all the details but apparently something happened there as well, and when she found Joe cheating she felt she couldn't turn to them for help. She'll tell me the full story when she's ready. In the meantime Rangeman has given me my own cell phone, so Stephanie and I can talk whenever we want without Helen or Frank knowing. I know Helen and Morelli were determined to get her to return to Trenton, Helen even conned Albert into drawing up legal papers so Helen could make decisions on Stephanie's behalf. But my baby grand-daughter was too smart for them, and stuck to her guns. I miss her like crazy but she's not returning to Trenton. I'm so proud of her.

* * *

Joe's POV.

Finally, we've landed at Trenton airport. I can't wait to get home and put my feet up. I think a beer and a game on TV may help me clear my head and decide what to do next. Everyone is going to want to know why I haven't returned with my fiancé and so I'm going to have to get my story straight.

As we entered the terminal, there was commotion over near the barriers where people were waiting for the passenger arrivals. All of a sudden there were people calling out and camera flashes were going off. It took a few seconds before I realised that the commotion and questions were being directed at me. There were reporters here.

"Detective Morelli, what do you have to say about the photos released of you with a woman at a local no-tell motel ….…."

"Dectective Morelli is it true that your fiancé Stephanie Plum has dumped you….."

"Dectective Morelli is it true that there is an investigation pending on your connections with a local mob family …."

"Detective Morelli …"

"Detective Morelli….."

"Detective Morelli ….."

_Oh fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

OK so this outtake was only supposed to be one chapter but I couldn't get the following scene out of my head so ... hope you enjoy.

* * *

Man, talk about running the gauntlet. I don't know where all those reporters were from or how they got the information they did but someone's gonna pay dearly.

That thought however was short lived as I remembered the sight of Jeanne-Ellen Burrows going head to head with Ranger Manoso on the mats. But no one has seen Jeanne-Ellen for weeks. Rumour has it she's out of the country. So maybe she wasn't the culprit.

I heaved a sigh of relief as the taxi turned into my street and my house came into sight. After listening to Helen's Plum whining for hours on end then being accosted by all of those reporters I definitely needed a beer and some peace and quiet. I've even had to turn my phone off. I'd turned it on as soon as we landed and it immediately convulsed in frenzied overload due to the massive number of incoming alerts for missed calls.

I paid the cabbie and dragged my weary ass up the front steps. As I unlocked the front door, dropping my duffle on the floor inside I wondered where Bob was. My cousin Mooch had been looking after him while I was gone and normally Bob would launch himself at me as soon as I walked through the door.

My heart stuttered in my chest as I realised I was not alone. Sitting in my lounge chair with cigar in one hand and the other on top of Bob's shaggy head, scratching his ear, was none other than Vito Grizolli, Terri Gilman's uncle and head of _The Family_.

_Shit. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. _

Vito was old school mob, and looked relaxed with elbows on the arm rests and one ankle balanced on the opposing knee. He watched me with cold blue eyes as he continued to pamper my traitorous dog.

"Joey. Come in. Take a load off." His voice was deceptively calm and welcoming. There was no way this meeting was going to end well. The click of the door as I closed it behind me sounded like a macabre death knell.

"Vito" I responded in greeting, making my way nervously into the lounge.

"That's Mr Grizzolli to you." One of his muscle responded. There were two with him, standing politely at attention, one guarding the back door, one to Vito's left.

I decided that if I wanted to live longer than the length of this meeting that it would be in my best interests to be respectful and co-operative.

"Sorry. _Mr Grizzolli._" I corrected, sounding suitably apologetic.

Vito looked down and Bob, removed his hand from Bob's head and said simply, "sit" and Bob dropped to the floor beside his chair. WTF?

He returned his attention to me, studying me critically.

"Joey, Joey, Joey. …..What am I going to do with you?"

I could feel my stomach roil and hoped I wouldn't embarrass myself and puke all over the floor. I was thankful that my voice didn't sound too high pitched or nervous when I answered.

"I'm sorry Mr Grizolli. I don't understand. Is there something I can help you with?" _That's it. Be proactive. Be helpful. Don't show any fear._

Vito took another long pull on his cigar and exhaled before answering.

"I find myself in a …. dilemma." He reflected, as though faced with a difficult decision.

"Trenton seems to think you are engaged to Miss Plum. And yet pictures have emerged of you with my niece, Terri. Do I need to explain the nature of those pictures?" Vito's eyes narrowed at me and I could feel the sweat break out on my upper lip. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my voice level.

"Sir, I ….I…."

I was lost for words. My first reaction was to tell him I could explain, the very words I spoke to Cupcake when she caught me with Terri were coming back to haunt me. _I really am going to puke. _

"You what? Can explain? ….. That won't be necessary." Vito's voice was low and calm, but there was no mistaking the deadly threat behind it. He flicked his wrist, shaking the ash from the end of the cigar onto the floor.

"You are a man without honour,….._Detective_." The last word was spoken slowly and with contempt.

"You treat my niece no better than a common whore, and you betray those that have stood by you and placed their trust in you."

Vito contemplated the end of his burning cigar before continuing.

"Miss Plum is a remarkable woman. She is resourceful, tenacious, loyal, and a far better judge of character than my niece. But then, …. Terri always did have poor taste in men."

Vito stared at me coldly and all I could do was wait and sweat over what he would say next. I hadn't been in Church in what seemed like forever but my Catholic upbringing suddenly resurfaced and I found myself praying.

"Not only have you dishonoured Miss Plum, my niece, and my family, ….. you have brought … unwelcome interest from the police to some of my… business activities. So here is what's going to happen. My niece has expressed her contrition for her lack of judgement, and will be moving to New York for the foreseeable future. She has begged my indulgence in sparing you the usual repercussions for such disrespect of my family, and so tomorrow, you will apply to your Captain for a transfer to another city. Effective immediately. I am sure he will be more than willing to assist you."

Vito watched me as though waiting for a reply or response. All I could do was nod my head in agreement. There was no need for words, it would only keep this nightmare going longer than necessary. The fact that I was not going to end up as fish food in the Delaware was nothing short of a miracle.

Vito stubbed his cigar out on the polished surface of the coffee table. "A reminder, of our conversation. You'll remember this discussion every time you look at this coffee table, even if you replace it. I'm a man of my word Detective Morelli, I promised my niece you would not come to any harm. On this occasion." The implied threat was not lost on me, at all.

Vito stood and Bob immediately bounded to his feet, looking at him adoringly, seeking more attention.

"I like your dog." Commented Vito, scratching Bob behind the ears again. "I always wanted one like him as a kid."

I managed to find my voice, albeit strained. "His name is Bob. He likes to eat furniture."

"I can see that. Perhaps he needs his own room, with some more substantial chew toys."

Vito's muscle nodded, as though in agreement with something. _You've got to be kidding me. _The body guard near the back door opened it and they silently trooped out, an ecstatic Bob prancing along with them.

They didn't bother closing the door behind them, but once they were out of sight I launched myself into the downstairs bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the hand basin.

* * *

_Finis._


End file.
